The Fight
by Elfera
Summary: A demigod child of Hades, and a person like Super Rachel are fighting over Ethan Jamieson. Who will win, and who will lose? Will the winner get Ethan? In celebration to Ethan Jamieson's birthday which is 4/27/12 T because IBG is really violent.


**Me:She shouldv'e known this would be a story.**

**Hawkfish:You are obsessed.**

**Me:I'm posting this 4/27/12. Wanna know what happens then?**

**Hawkfish:I know**

**Me:IT'S YOUR MUFFIN BIRTHDAY! HAPPYBIRTHDAY TO HAWK!**

**Hawkfish:Elfera doesn't own this. This fight happened in PMs. **

"Do you think I'm a stalker?" I asked Insane Black Girl. Then before she could answer I then shouted. "ETHAN JAMIESON IS GOING TO BE FOURTEEN SOON! OH MY MUFFIN GODS!" Insane Black Girl then said.

"No, I don't think your a stalker. Hmm, 4 year differance... I might be able to wait for him /." I stood there for a second, then said.

"Don't you think about it missy." Insane Black Girl pouted.

"Aww why not? Oh I see, you're saying I should try now before it's considered statutory rape. I shall find Ethan and make him mine (for a few months) Then once he hits 19 I'll be coming right back." I stared at her. My eyes wide, and mouth open in surprise. Then my daughter of Hades attitude came on.

"Never. I will find you and attack you with my mockingjay pin, my brother's legos, and some sharp pointy objects. We then shall ride off into the sunset, and when I'm twenty we shall get married, and have two kids named. Maria, and Harold so." I stuck my tongue out at her. She then indicated with her finger.

"Come at me bro! There's three swords right in front of me, just waiting to sink into your flesh." Then she made an disgusted face. "Eeewwww! Married at twenty? Ya need to live a little dude. The twenties are for party. You haven't heard about the roarin' twenties in school yet have you? One of the best decades in american history. (Until the stock market crashed.) I like Maria, but I haven't heard the name Harold lately." I then ingoring most of what she said yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what?" I raised an army of the dead. "CHILD OF HADES RIGHT HERE!" Insane Black Girl then smiled Maniacally.

"Ooh this is gonna be fun." I then nodded.

"Oh yes it is. PERCYOUS ATTACK!" Percyous went torwards Insane Black Girl. His sword raised.

"Aw no fair." Then her nails sharpened, and grew twelve inches. "Can't fight your own battles." She slashed, and stabbed the dead. Coming closer to me. I just laughed.

"Mwahahahahahah!" Then I raised Cato, and then he ran at Insane Black Girl sword raised.

"Damn" Insane Black Girl said. Stopping in front of Cato. "So strong, tall, manly. But too pigheaded." She then kicked him in the crotch, and ran past him.

"Ummmmmmm" I said then got an idea. "AH HA!" I took out Kronos' scyth. "One touch of this blade. I KILL YOU!" Insane Black Girl stopped.

"Why would you want to kill little ole' me?" I thought for a moment then said.

"BECAUSE. YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT KIDNAPPING ETHAN! But that is a little too far." I put Kronos' scythe away. Then I made Paris appear. Insane Black Girl then said.

"I'd never kidnap him, it would be so consensual. Paris eh? Tsk tsk tsk. Chosing Aphrodite as the fairest, shameful indeed." I stood there shocked that Insane Black Girl would say that about the goddess of love! I then did the fingersnape thing.

"Oh no she didn't!" Then a very, very angry Aphrodite appeared.

"YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME?" She screamed. Insane Black Girl smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, you are the fairest...on the outside. But you are a vain phycho. In all honest Paris should have chosen Athena." Aphrodite then pulled out her sword. She ran at Insane Black Girl. The point of the sword at her stomach. While I stood back. With my arms crossed, and a smirk on my face. Then Insane Black Girl jumped. And Gripped onto Aphrodite's arms. Therefore hurdeling over Aphrodite. "Calm down lady." She smiled "You are only proving me right." Then she flexed her nails. Aphrodite then growled, but sadly Insane girl. Too busy paying attention to her nails didn't notice. In till it was too late that Ares was charging at her. He knocked her over, and then I shouted over her moans.

"Hey. The gods like me!" Then she got up, and dusted herself off.

"Who the hell said it was right to hit a woman you **!" Insane Black Girl ran at Ares, and slashed his face! "You know gods don't have blood." She said, and licked her nails! "Instead they have ichor which is their sourse of immortality." She then smirked. "Now if I were to drain that golden liquid." She glared at Ares. "What do you think will happen?" Ares then went to Olympus, becuase he was injured, and hey. You know Ares. Then I shrugged.

"Well it's just you, and me, and of course..." The ground behind me erupted, and a black chariot came out. With my father in the back. "My dear father of course. Hit me with your best shot! I hope you like the feilds of punishment." Then Insane Black Girl. (Let's call her IBG okay?) Then had to say

"Hey Hades! Yo yo yo! Remember me?" She then giggled, and sighed. "Just kidding." Then she charged at me her nails growing larger. I stepped aside as she charged past me.

"Really?" I said "You need to be better than that. I'm an ADHD demigod as far as I know." That's when IBG said.

"Well that's no fair, a demigod fighting against a mere-." She stopped and glared at me. "It doesn't matter what I am." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a demigod of the big three. I'm as powerful as most!" Then IBG mocked me in a high voice.

"I'm as powerful as most!" She laughed "And I'm not, what's your point? Everyone can be destroyed." I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh really? What if they, I don't know. Had an Achilles heel?" IBG then said

"Then they will most defently be able to be destroyed, again your point is what exactly?" I then said

"I have an Achilles heel in a place you can't get at!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How do you know I can't get to it?" She grinned "I can be very through in my search." I rolled my eyes.

"Because it is someplace hidden by my armor you can't see. You will never find it." Then IBG said

"Oh you poor child." She bit her lip, and walked closer to me. "Gimme a hug." I then hopped into my father's chariot.

SEE YA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Then we went to the Underworld while IBG looked confused.


End file.
